Max and Fang: A Fairytale
by ily4eva
Summary: Max is from the Capulet kingdom. Fang is from the Montague kingdom. The two kingdoms are enemies. One day Max goes to Fang in cry of help... Fax. Tragedy. Romance. Little action. Happy and sad and as romantic as I could make it. Epilogue inside...
1. Ashes of Capulet

**The plot is original, but the names are not. The two kingdoms: Montague and Capulet came from Romeo and Juliet. The names Max and Fang came from Maximum Ride.**

Once upon on a time there were two kingdoms: Montague and Capulet. The rulers of those kingdoms were simply known as the King of Montague and the King of Capulet, but they were hated enemies.

The people of the two kingdoms did not get along as well, so when the King of Capulet's wife gave birth to a little baby girl, the people hid her identity from Montague; however, people did not like Max. She was quiet and though no common person knew, she was born with a pair of white wings. No one thought her fit to rule, but they were not going to betray Capulet.

On the same day, Fang from Montague was also born. He was also born with wings but they were dark and mysterious and was hidden from the Capulet.

The secret lasted for 16 years, but tragedy hit Capulet. They were attacked by the Western Kingdom which burned Capulet to the ground and left no one alive. The attempt was failed.

Yes Capulet was ruined and would cease to exist, but Max was left alive. The King of Capulet said in his dying words for Max to fly away as he was killed.

However, she was already found and 100 guards with spears and daggers had surrounded her. She ran. To where she didn't no, but the gaurds were in her way so she fought threw them. One of them stabbed her in the side, but she kicked him in the stomach and busted his head with her knee. After more scratches and bruised later, she opened her wings, which were a bit dented because someone had swung her into a tree, and flew.

Max opened her beautiful white/brown wings and flew like an angel. There were no more than 20 gaurds left. As they watched her escape into the sky, they pulled out bows and arrows and shot. Max with determination in her heart, dogded them all and disappeared into the clouds.

Though it was Capulet's enemy, Montague was the closest kingdom nearby, so as Max wept over the fire burning her home to ashes, she landed sloppily and without knowing it landed at the door of Fang's family.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing even if what you said was kind of rude. I still appreciate you for helping me make this story better. Yes i realize it's kind of cheesy, but all fairytales are! :P Anyways, someone mentioned that Fang's wings are black, so I changed that. My mistake, I apologize. Someone also said I may want to make the chapter's longer, and someone else told me to add spaces and "Enter". I adjusted that as well. In the summary, I also said there's a little action, so in the first chapter I added some action which kind of relates to the second chapter so it works out. Hope everything's good! Review and let me know if you'd like anymore changes and if it's horrible or awesome! Thank you guys!**


	2. Max and Fang

Fang found it hard to sleep that night in his comfortable and expensive bed. Even though his secretive mind constantly told him to close his eyes, his eyes remained open.

Sighing, he threw his legs over the bed and decided to go for a flight. As he squatted down at the edge of the windowsill about to leap off, he heard a whimper coming from down below. Fang cocked his head slightly trying in vain to listen. Indeed, there was another small cry.

Instead of jumping off and opening his black wings, Fang jumped and landed almost softly on the solid ground where Max was curled into a tight ball crying in her sleep.

Fang who was used to hiding his emotions because of his father's pressure for his time to take the throne felt a twinge of curiosity and sadness towards the girl. Her back was facing him, so all that was in view was her blonde/brown hair tangled with grass, dirt, and blood falling gracefully against her back.

Taking a few steps towards her, Fang outstretched a hand in the attempt to gently pat her shoulder, but before he could get more than 2 steps Max woke with the breaking twigs.

She had jumped into something similar to a tired attempt to a fighting stance. Fang took a step back not wanting to alarm her and said "Hey." It was awkward. Max loosened up a bit. "Hi." Fang started walking towards her again. "I'm Fang." Max seeing that he meant no harm relaxed and dropped her hands down to her sides. "Max." Fang was finally close enough to see her face.

Even though it was pitch black dark, they could see clearly into each other's eyes. As Fang stood there, he saw the girl was more beautiful than anything. Her eyes were brown and full of fear and strength.

When he saw one part of her wing sticking out because it was bent, he literally thought of her as an angel. "You have wings." Fang pointed out staring at them. Max seemed to be shy about it and tried to pull it in, but instead she just gasped and collapsed.

Until then, all her physical pain had been taken over by her emotional pain, so her body had felt completely numb and oblivious to her injuries.

Fang reacted by stepping forward and catching her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked. Max couldn't reply. His arm stayed around her shoulders where he could feel the tickles of the feathers. _She's like me... _He thought.

Max wasn't unconscious, but she was breathing hard and her hand was pressed to her side. Fang noticed and gently pulled her arm away.

It was obvious she had been stabbed and bleeding for a while. It was then that he noticed a pool of blood where she had laid sleeping. He looked back down and noticed her clothes were torn where her scratches were and both arms were severely bruised along with her left cheek.

"What's going on?" Fang asked trying his hardest to be gentle and not fill himself with anger for whoever had done this. Max only looked up into his dark eyes in plead of help and passed out going completely limp in Fang's strong arms.


	3. Stay

Fang looked around him to see if anyone else was outside. Max was still in his arms limp and hardly breathing. If his father saw, he would probably have her hung. It's against the law for beggars to come to the doors of the royal palace.

Thinking about what to do, he picked her up with his other arm under her knees and flew to the well. Beside the well there's a line of trees and bushes that guarded the sacred temple behind the well.

Fang landed soundlessly and carried Max over to the trees. He leaned her back against one of the trees and walked over to the well. He took off his shirt and tore off two pieces of clothing and he dipped them in the well.

Max had regained her conscious and was half awake when Fang walked towards her. When Fang tried to bandage her side, Max grabbed his hand not hard but just to stop him. "What are you doing?" Max asked looking up to him. She realized his dark eyes seemed to see into her almost feeling the same pain and sadness even though his face showed no emotions. A rush of wind blew and she could see his long dark hair flowing in the wind. "You're hurt." Fang said simply as he went back to wrapping up her side which was still bleeding, but not as much. Max nodded and stayed still, but when he tied it at the injured area Max winced and Fang noticed.

"Tell me what happened." Fang said on one knee and his draped across the other allowing him to look into her eyes. His voice was soft but pushy. Max turned away, but she told. "People from the west came and burned everything. They killed all of my people. I had to fight to fly away." Max decided not to go into detail, it hurt too much.

Fang turned back and tore off two more pieces of cloth which he dipped into the well. When he came back, he started cleaning the cuts on her arms being gentle for the bruises. "You have wings." He stated again. Max resisted answering, but she did. "Yeah." "Why?" Max turned her face back to his finding that a rather strange question. She's always had wings. She never thought why and people never asked.

"I don't know." Fang stopped and smiled a little. He extended his wings a little enough so Max could see it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "You have wings too." Max said outstretching a hand trying to reach the dark feathers. Max gently grazed her fingers along the edge and Fang thought about how tender she was. Fang nodded and pulled them back in.

"Where are you from?" Max resented telling him, but she didn't no he was in Montague. "Capulet" Fang stopped momentarily deciding whether he should leave her be or continue aiding her. Max noticing his reaction asked "Where am I?" "In Montague." Max sucked in a breath.

Since little, she was taught to never interact with Montague. She knew that her father was enemies with their king. Immediately, Max stood up still leaning against the tree and tried to leave. Fang stopped her.

"Wait. You don't have anywhere to go. Stay here."

"No. Your king will kill me!"

"That's my father. I won't tell him or anyone. I want to help."

"You'll get in trouble if he found out!"

"He won't find out. Plus, if you leave you're going to reopen your wound." Max thought over it. It's true she didn't have anywhere else to go, and just standing made her dizzy.

"Where can I stay?" Fang gestured for her to follow as he started walking towards the back of the trees. She tried, but when she took step, she whimpered and clutched her side.

Fang went back and picked her up. Max's face was pale, and she was still biting her lip.

When she opened her eyes again, she was leaned against the wall of a small room. "I don't know what this is for, but I discovered it when I was little. I liked being alone, and no one knew about this, so it kind of became a hiding place for me." Max nodded.

Fang didn't want to leave. There was something about this girl that made him happy. "So… tell me how you escaped." Max who felt comforting around him let go of all her memories. "My father was dying, and I was with him. His last words were telling me to fly away, but the west guards found me…." Through all of that she never cried. Not once, there were times when sadness would creep over her, but she never cried.

_How could my father hate such innocent people? _Fang thought. _No. I won't let him lay a hand on Max. I won't let anyone lay a hand on her. _They talked all night about everything: family, kingdoms, feelings. This was the first time Fang opened up to anyone.

When it was almost time for the whole kingdom to wake, Fang watched Max fall asleep and left.

**Hey! Yes. I realize the story may be kind of slow, but go ahead and tell me what you think. I wanted to let you guys know that today is a Sunday which means tomorrow is a Monday. I will not be uploading any more chapters until next weekend. I'm in highschool and it's a busy thing. I will do my best though! Thank you guys! **

**I also wanted to thank these people for liking and inspiring me to write more! **

**DeceasedAngel**

**kyky123**

**THECROW**

**Faxnesslover9644**

**These are anonymous: )(*wings*)(**

**person**


	4. Fly Away

By the time Fang had landed back onto his windowsill, the sun began to rise. He still had maybe 3 to 4 hours to sleep, but he wasn't tired. He was too occupied with Max. She truly was an angel, and she was the first to understand his reluctant will to rule.

Morning began, and the kingdom was up and busy. It was actually a celebration. The King of Montague's assistants and guards saw the fire of Capulet and by morning the news were distributed all of town. Fang sat in the high chair next to his father's thrown at the morning announcements.

"My people! Today is the day we have all been waiting for! The Western Kingdom has finally accepted our offer and destroyed the Capulet! Not one has been left alive! In return, we must give our thanks! We have made a new friend! I ask each and every one of you to donate something as our thanks to the Western Kingdom!"

Fang's father's voice rang out. He was sure Max could hear.

After the speech, there was a ball held in the Royal Palace's Ballroom. There were dancers and music and everything was wonderful… in the minds of everyone but Fang's. Though everyone was invited even the commoners, Fang snuck out after his father forced him to dance with the ladies of the Western Kingdom. Each one was graceful and polite, but none of them saw Fang as the person he really was. He didn't want to be king. He didn't want to be in the royal family. He didn't like having to take charge. He didn't always know what was right, but his father would banish him if he found out.

He jumped from the ballroom balcony when no one else asked for a second dance after realizing his personality and flew towards the well bringing some buns with him.

When he arrived, however, she was not in the room. Fang's heart stopped for a moment with worry and fear that she would leave him, but when he scrambled out of the trees he noticed her white wings stretched out at the top of the temple. Sighing with relief, he flew towards her and landed smoothly beside her. Max didn't notice him, but there were tears in her eyes as she stared into nothingness. Her face was just tilted up staring at the sky even though not a cloud was in sight.

"Max?" Fang whispered.

She turned a bit surprised and wiped away her tears smiling. "Fang. You're back."

"Yeah. I thought you might be hungry." Max nodded and sat down. Fang followed and gave her the buns. She chewed slowly wincing a couple times.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked a little worried.

"Yeah. Just a little sore."

"So I'm guessing you heard the announcements."

Max nodded and stopped eating.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. You saved me. Thank you."

"How are your wounds?" Fang said trying to change the subject to make Max happier.

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you. I heal quicker than most. I really wanted to go for a fly today, but I'm afraid of getting caught."

"You won't get caught if you're with me. My father usually doesn't let me fly, so I sneak it. I'm an expert at hiding."

Max laughed and nodded.

After Max finished eating, Fang took her by the hand leading her with him to a ledge somewhere at the side of the kingdom. "Jump!"

"What?!" Max asked shocked.

"If you trust me jump!" Fang yelled holding Max's hand.

Max nodded then leaped off along with Fang. Fang opened up his wings and let the breeze catch it. The whole kingdom was empty because everyone was at the palace. Before they could get to where the people were, Fang flew upward and disappeared into the clouds still holding onto Max.

"Open your wings slowly."

Max looked up and smiled obeying. She stretched out her wings slowly until the air also caught onto her letting her fly. Fang finally let go, and Max flew up beside him.

"This is awesome!" Max laughed as if there was nothing wrong and her life was perfect. Fang smiled. He liked seeing her happy. They flew in circles doing tricks and spinning and laughing. They met up with a flock of eagles and followed. The delicate birds didn't see them as a threat and tagged along.

Sometimes, Max would just enjoy the momentary happiness as the wind blew threw her hair. Fang would just fly in silence watching her hair flow gracefully. After flying for a while Max got tired, and Fang didn't want her to reopen her wound, so he found a little cave right outside the kingdom and lead her there. He landed first and waited for her. Max landed, but got her toe caught on a rock causing her to land on top of Fang. "I'm sorry!" Max said lifting up her head.

Fang stared at her for a moment then laughed. He had never laughed so much before in his laugh. Max couldn't help it. She joined in and before they knew it the day turned dark. They both sat at the opening of the cave staring into the night. Then, the stars came out, and Max was reminded once again of the previous night.

"My people really didn't like me." She started. Fang turned knowing she was remembering. "My father did love me though. He never told a soul about my wings. He knew they wouldn't allow it."

"Max, I'm so sorry." She continued as if he never said anything. "Even though no one ever came close to me…"

"Max." Fang interrupted. Max turned towards him unable to hold the tears back now. Fang looked into her eyes over flowing with tears now and took her shoulders pulling her into him.

Max froze for a second then cried out in agony from her heart. She laid her head on Fang's shoulders and wept. Fang just rubbed her back between her wings. It soothed her and she stopped.

"Thank you…" Max whispered so quietly Fang could hardly hear it.

Before long, Fang realized Max had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He looked at her tear streaked face, and brushed a piece of stray hair away. She was so beautiful. How could anyone hurt her.

Fang leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Then, he laid her down, and he sat against the cave wall and fell asleep.

**Hey! Before the days over, I decided to add another chapter since I won't be writing this whole week. Once again I'd like to thank some reviewers for help making this story better!**

**Ziva: Thank for telling me about the rating. I will try to add more FAX and I did change it to T. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**)(*wings*)(: Thank you for telling me about the Fang's wings and reviewing again! **

**person: Haha! Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you like my story!**

**PaRaM0rE-0394: Haha! I'm a freshman, but I have a lot of homework. I spend times with friends only when I can! I'm sure you lots tons! I changed my dialogue for you! Hope you like it better now! Thanks for reviewing! **


	5. Caught

The sun shone on Fang's face forcing him to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the cave wall. The first thing he thought about was Max which caused him to look beside him. She wasn't there.

Fang looked up and she was at the opening. Cool breezes once again blew her hair around her face and she was smiling.

He got up and Max looked back noticing his shuffles.

"Hey" She said was the brightest smile. Fang of course was emotionless, but he really was happy.

"Yo. Did you sleep well?"

"Yupp! I love watching the skies. I feel like they stretch on forever and nothing bad ever happens to it. It's just a sea of clear blue." Fang didn't reply. He just stared at her perfect face. Her wound was already gone leaving a whole in her shirt. The scratches and bruises had vanished as well. She was perfect, but Fang looked down and noticed the city started to wake.

"I need to get back before my father sends people to find me." Max nodded and together they flew over to the city.

They had to go their separate way so the king wouldn't see Max and Fang wouldn't be late. Max decided to leave all her worries behind. Even though her family and Fang's family didn't get along, he had helped her so much. Max really loved him. She wouldn't be afraid to say it.

As she found the well and landed, she heard a gasp. She turned around and saw a lady walking with a bucket in hand. They woman stood there her mouth open. She saw Max land with her wings.

Max softened and walked towards the woman telling her not to be scared. It didn't work. The lady dropped her bucket and ran screaming.

Before Max could hide, guards from every corner surrounded her. Max jumped into a fighting stance as one guy ran off to tell the king. One charged at her with a sword, but she dodged it and side kicked him. That started it.

All of them jumped on her, but before long the king came along.

Fang stood beside him, but once he saw Max his eyes got wide.

"Who are you?" Max wouldn't answer. One of the guards whipped her back pushing her to get to her knees.

"I'm…" she looked to Fang who was shaking his head no. She understood.

"I'm Sam."

"Why are you here? Are you a spy?" Fang winked at her telling her to lie.

Smiling a little, Max replied. "I was banished so I needed a place to stay. No."

"Where are you from?"

"The Eastern Kingdom."

"Why were you banished?"

"The royal King kicked me out."

"You have wings?" Max was stuck on this one. The lady saw her wings, but it's better if she lied. Once again, she looked to Fang who shook his head no.

"No" She was whipped again causing her to cry out and Fang winced. "No your majesty."

"Are you lying to me?!"

"No your majesty."

"The cry for help was because someone with wings landed in Montague. Was that you?"

"No your majesty." The King tilted his chin up glaring down at her and concluded the matter.

"This will go to trial." The people left and Max got up whimpering a bit as the whip marks still burned.

Later on that night, Fang snuck out and visited her. She was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed.

"Max, you ok?" She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back just stings a bit."

"Let me take a look." Fang said setting down the food he had brought. She turned and lifted up the back of her shirt. There were two long whip marks that were still red, but they seemed minor. Her wings were tucked into her spine taking some of the blow. Her wings were so white against her smooth skin. Fang brushed his fingers against the marks.

"I'm sorry. It should be better by tomorrow." Fang said with sympathy.

Max laughed. "Don't worry about it. When's the trial?"

"In a couple of hours. I brought you some food, and you should get some sleep."

"Is he going to kill me?" Max asked with her head hanging.

"I won't let him." Fang said in a reassuring tone.

"Go to sleep." Max nodded and closed her eyes. Fang turned to leave, but a hand stuck out and grabbed his wrist. He turned and saw Max looking up to him.

"Don't go." Fang gave a small smile and sat back down. He put an arm around Max and she leaned against his shoulder. She only had a few hours left of happiness, and Fang knew that.


	6. Punished or Loved

"My people! Today we find a loner near the well. Why? We don't know. It's claimed that she has wings! She claims this is not so. Right now in the midst of darkness where no faces are seen, we vote. Is she guilty? Sam step up." The king's voice reached her, and Max walked up the steps to the stage where she stood.

It wasn't so much a trial. She just stood there as people looked at her. The king then asked her the same questions as before and she answered. Then, it was time to vote.

Either one would be against her favor. It was either punishment or death, but Max didn't worry because Fang gets the final vote.

Max slept outside that night. The room was stuffy and she needed air.

Early next morning, Fang snuck out to see her again. "Max. Wake up. It's time for the results and you have to be there."

Together they walked and made it in time for the king to call Max back up. "Sam, you are to be punished. From now on, you will work for my people in the mornings and be locked up in the cell at night. That is all." The king obviously not happy with the results turned and the people stirred getting back to their destinations.

Immediately, one of the people came up to Max. "Go chop some wood for the fire."

Max looked up at Fang who nodded and took the axe.

She turned, but before she could leave, the guy kicked her back making her fall once again helpless on her knees. "What do you say?"

Max turned around with vicious eyes and growled "Yes sir."

Fang waited for the guy to leave then went to find Max. His hands were clenched in fists because as he watched Max get beat up he couldn't help. If the guy saw him helping Max, he would tell Fang's father who would forbid Fang to see her.

It didn't take long to find her. She didn't even get to the forest. People had surrounded her giving her lists of chores. With resentment in her movements, Max took them all. When one crowd disappeared, another one came.

Finally, Fang stepped forward. "Sam. My father sent me to give you a message." The crowd dispersed and they were left alone.

Sighing, Max said "Thanks. I hope I can finish this by night."

Fang took the axe and started walking toward the trees. "When will you start realizing you're not alone."

Max smiled and followed. They took turns and shared the chores until all of them were done before the day ended.

"We still have time. Want to go for a fly?" Fang asked.

"Sure." Max replied.

It was a wonder to Fang how Max could still hold strong even when her home was gone and she was to live as a servant for the whole kingdom. She just kept smiling.

They took off and flew to the cave where they talked. Some nights they would fall asleep and the guards would be up all night searching for them. When Max did return, Fang would sleep by her cell. At this rate, Max could really just fly away and escape this wretched place, but she didn't desire such thing. She loved Fang too much to leave him.

Days flew by quickly when they were together, and they were happy with it. Their love for each other grew as well, but luck turned against them and betrayed them.

One night after a heavier load of chores had been done, they both sat by the well exhausted. Even so, Fang suggested they go flying and Max agreed. Once again, they land at the cave entrance and sat by each other.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"My time's coming."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my birthday next week. I'm going to be turning 17 which means it'll be my time to take the throne and become the next king. My father will retire."

"That's awesome, but it isn't what you want. Is it?"

Fang turned and looked into Max's eyes which were full of understanding. "No, but if I'm forced to take the throne, then I have to get a bride."

Max didn't reply. She expected him to go on.

"Max, I won't be happy unless I'm with you."

At first Max's face lit up, but then her eyes filled with sadness. "Fang, you are the prince going on King. I'm a lost 16 year old girl who doesn't have anything left to live for except being a servant and caged at night like a trapped bird."

"I know, Max, and I don't care." With that said, Fang leaned in and planted a kiss onto Max's lips. Her eyes grew wide with surprise, but they slowly closed and she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Fang wrapped his arms around her waist. He got his answer and they broke the kiss.

They were still in a hug when all of a sudden an arrow was a shot at the cave. Fang pulled Max down before it took her head off, and the arrow hit the cave's back wall.

**Woah... I am totally exhausted from writing, but I'm still glad I did it! That's right... 6 chapters in one day. Read one every day and that should entertain you for the week! :D *Warning: May be horribly bad because I wrote it all in one day.* However, if you'd like any changes made, don't be afraid to review and let me know! Thanks! Luv you guys!**


	7. Torn Apart

"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked holding onto Max's arms. She looked down and noticed an easy graze on her shoulder, but her head was still in place.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They slowly walked to the edge of the cave and looked down to see people surrounding the cave with arrows pointed at them.

"Max, we have to go down there."

"What?! Fang, what are you talking about?! We have wings remember? We can fly away."

"No. You know we can't do that. My father will just hunt you down and drag me back. If we go down together we can both be saved."

"Your father will never let you see me again."

"Of course I will. We have wings remember?" With that said, they held onto each other's hands and jumped landing in the midst of the soldiers.

They took Max away and made her walk along with two guards while Fang rode away in a carriage along with the rest.

Fang arrived first at the palace giving the king time to lecture Fang. "What good can we get out of her? Nothing! She's caused trouble and chaos and you expect me to just let her live? She took you away!"

"No. She's my one and only friend! Haven't you realized that? She didn't force me. I'm with her because I love her!" At this, the King spun sharply at his heels to face Fang. You _love _her? _You _love her? You love _her_?"

The King was not a bad man. He was actually fairly reasonable to be the king, and he loved Fang, but only for one reason: to take over the throne. If Fang decided to love Max who is not in royalty, the throne would have to be passed on to a different family.

Fang watched as his father marched over to the high chair and slumped down with his head in his hands. Before another word was said, the doors opened and Max was pushed through. Her hands and she lost balance falling in a heap. There were lashes in random places in her clothing. They had whipped her again, but her face didn't show fear or sadness.

Since the relationship between them had already been shown, Fang didn't hesitate to rush over and help Max sit up. Fang's father's eyes flashed with anger, but then it faded as he turned around.

"Sam, you have disobeyed me. From now on, you will work and be guarded during the morning and escorted to your cell at night. Dinner will be provided. Also, Fang, I forbid you to interact with her. You may spend one night together. By tomorrow, Sam will be alone." The King of Montague turned to leave and gestured for the guards to leave them alone. Even though Fang couldn't see it, the word _alone _killed Max.

Fang untied the ropes and pulled Max into his arms causing her to wince from the fresh whip marks. "Does it hurt?"

Max smiled and hugged back, "No." and quietly whispered "But it will."

Fang heard but he didn't say anything back. The day was already dark and they didn't have much more time. In maybe half an hour at the most, the king would storm inside and drag Max away.


	8. The Hidden Truth

**Hey guys! Someone suggested that I put in POVs so I could show more feeling, so I'm trying it out. Plus, this is the part where Max and Fang separate, so it's a good timing for it I think. Please let me know what you think!**

Fang's POV

The wind blew hard and stung my face, but I continued to sit on the balcony thinking about no other than Max. We spent the rest of the day huddled together by the tree at the well making every second the best it could be. Then, guards came and took her away. All I could do was sit and watch as he turned and smiled a sad goodbye.

Max's POV

Even though the cell was cold, small, and made of complete metal, all I could do is think about Fang and smile. We spent the last few moments together and not a minute was wasted, so when the guards came to take me away, I turned around and smiled because I know he hates to see me cry. Still, my heart stung because the king was right. There is no place for me to go and other than Fang, who has now been taken away from me; I have no one else to be with. Sadly, that was the last thought before I fell asleep on the cold hard metal bed.

Fang's POV

_I was running faster than I ever had. Then, I jumped and snapped my wings open flying, but towards what? All around me everything's pitch black to where I can't even see my own hand, but then I look down and I see my own reflection staring back. My face is full of sadness and guilt. Tears were coming down my face. Then, everything stopped and I blacked out. None of this was clear. It was all in a world of fuzziness and event overlapped to where it didn't make sense. _

_Suddenly, I was on the ground. My wings are pulled against my back. There's a tree that's glowing? Feathers are laying everywhere. I turn my head towards the sky and mentally gasped. The sky was cloudless and sunless, but it was red… like a sea of blood. _

Somehow, I was half awake and managed to force my eyes open before I could see anymore. I haven't had a nightmare since my mom died when I was barely 2, and this one managed to stick into my head. Trying to shrug it off I turned towards the horizon hoping to see the sunrise and gasped with horror.

Max's POV

_It hurts everywhere. My wings feels like someone tried to tear them out. I tried to move, but I was bound to one place, paralyzed. My eyes feel heavy and though my body couldn't move, I somehow forced my head to look up. Where was I? Everything was black, but there was a faint glow around me. Then I heard a voice calling to me. "Max!" It was Fang. He was running to me. He was… crying. Why? "Fang?" "Wait! Max!" Why? What was wrong? I looked up and cried out "Fang!!!!"_

My eyes snapped open at the last call of him in my mind, and I was thankful of it. My back was sore from the metal and all of a sudden I felt extremely cold. Getting up and stretching, I walked over to the little square window hoping to catch a bit of the sunrise, but when I looked, it was only my nightmare all over again. 


	9. Chain of Bad Events

Fang's POV

The sun rose slowly, but what followed was red. It came like a flash and was gone within five minutes. I had enough to time blink and gasp, then, it was gone.

A knocking came from the door, so I jumped down and walked briskly to the door. It was my father's right hand man.

"Prince, your father wants to see you in his room." He bowed then left.

Sighing, I changed into my better uniform and obeyed. The giant French doors were wide open obviously expecting me.

"Yes father?" The King was standing and leaned against the bed.

"Fang, in 3 days you will become King."

"Yes sir."

"You know the rules."

"Yes sir"

"It's time for you to pick your Queen."

"Yes sir I understand and I've already chosen." The King looked up at me and nodded his head telling me to continue,

"I've chosen Max." At that, the King rose to his feet and walked slowly but ferociously towards me who had determination in my eyes and didn't even flinch.

"Fang, you will go to the princess ball tonight, and you will find a princess to marry, and you will do what I say, or else you shall be banished."

If Max wasn't there, I would've just said _fine banish me, _but if I left, then Max would be killed for sure. "Yes… sir"

"Go."

I walked out feeling like a traitor. I had asked Max who had happily and willingly agreed, but now I had to break my promise. _No. Somehow, I'll get out of this. I won't let Max down. _I thought to myself as I went outside for a walk. By then, my whole dream or rather nightmare had been forgotten… for the time being.

Max's POV

Red resembles a lot of thing: blood, love, anger; but I never thought I would see it in the skies of blue.

At first, I only gasped and stared, but then I blinked and it was gone. At that point, I convinced myself that it was only a leftover of my nightmare and the nightmare itself slowly edged out of my mind.

After lying back down on my bed for a couple more minutes, a guard came and opened the gates to my cell.

"It's time to work. Change into these and call out when you're done." The guard threw me some ragged t-shirt and sweat pants and closed the gate again turning around with his back facing me.

I obeyed, not instantly, but eventually. When I was done, I tossed my old torn clothes under the bed and yelled "I'm done!"

The guard unlocked the gate and I stepped out. As soon as I did, he grabbed my wrists and twisted my arms behind my back. His grip was strong and his hand could wrap around my entire wrist. Another guard met him at the door and they handed me an axe and a long shovel and a list of chores from the people of Montague. _People have no mercy do they… _I thought with a heavy sigh.

While chopping down manageable trees and dragging them together to chop them again, gathering sticks and rocks for fire, hoeing people's farms, and plowing, my mind raced back to Fang. _I wonder what he's doing. He's got to be having a better time then I am. His birthday's in three days…_

The guards were always behind me watching me but never helping. As I straightened up to stretch my back, I noticed the sun was near setting. I wiped my sweat off my forehead with my arm and went back to working, but before I could bend down, a sudden shock seemed to radiate throughout my body making me collapse with pain. My voice was gone, but I could still feel it. Starting from my spine, it crept outwards across my back and went through my wings. The guards just stood there taking glances at me wondering what to do, but the pain edged away.

"Get back to work" They said harshly after I seemed to calm down. Even though I could still feel a bit of the pain, I used the shovel to pull myself up and continued on.

**Hey guys! This is Amy speaking, of course. Anyways, even though this has been a really busy week and probably the worst week of my life in both social and schoolwork ways, I've managed to update short chapters each day. I just wanted to say, thank you all for all the support and good comments. I'd like to thank Gontulet for coming up with the POVs idea. **

**Another thing, I've finally realizes how important the reviews mean to me. Like, the reason why I want to add chapters is because you guys actually like my story and that makes me extremely happy! This is the longest record of writing ever because I usually start and then just stop, but thanks to you guys this story has reached chapter 9! At this point, I just want to stress how important and special it is to me for you all to REVIEW and COMMENT on MY STORY! I don't mind if you say it's horrible! JUST PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Make me feel good about this so I can keep writing! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! :)  
**


	10. Princess Ball

Fang's POV

"Prince Fang! Are you ready?" The King bellowed. The King and Fang were standing together by the opening of the Grand doors for their entrance.

Tonight was Fang's birthday which meant it was the day for the Princess Ball. From all kingdoms across the land came Princesses hoping Fang would take their hand in marriage. Their mothers and fathers were invited as well. As all the people were arriving, bugles played and flowers were thrown in the air as the door opened and out stepped Fang all dressed up in black and white.

Even though Fang was the most mysterious, quiet, shy, and unruly prince, he was also the most handsome, so the ladies gasped as he stepped out. The party began, and Fang danced in circles with all the beautiful girls, but even so, his mind was still revolved around the most beautiful: Max.

Every time someone asked how he was Fang would respond, "Quite well, thank you.", and in the back of his head think _But Max is probably getting whipped and working so hard. _Every time Fang danced he would think _Max's feet must be so sore. _Every time Fang placed a hand on a skinny waist he would think _Max is so tender. _

_

* * *

_

_Max's POV_

_Finally, the guards took away the shovel and axe. They were afraid I'd use it as a weapon, and led me back to the cell. My legs collapsed beneath me before I could even get to the bed. For the past couple of days, strange pains have started occurring on my back, and my wings have been feeling strangely weak. Maybe it's just because I haven't flown or stretched it out in days._

_Today's Fang's birthday. Too bad I don't get to see him. They're holding a Princess Ball, and I can hear the music and noise above me. It's torture. Even though Fang has no choice, he can't marry me and I feel betrayed by the truth._

_As I made my way to the hard bed, my back started burning. By the time I got to the bed, my back was on pain and fire. The worst part is, it came in a sudden burst. At first, it was slow and then it hit me so hard I couldn't hold back a scream. I was curled into a ball on the floor next to the bed when people came running to the cell to find the origin of the noise._

_"Max!" I heard. In the attempt to turn around to see who yelled my name, I blacked out, but I do believe I saw… Fang… crying…_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I'll add another chapter soon so it won't seem so short! OH! The storie's coming to a close!**


	11. Red

**Hey! Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say the story is coming to a close… maybe not this or the next but somewhere within 3-4 more chapters… I think. Depends on how long/short the chapters are. Anyways, I still haven't gotten very many reviews from you guys! How am I going to know how bad/good my story is unless you people review!!! **

Fang's POV

After that last dance, I strolled over to the balcony and crossed my arms over at the edge. My mind had started drifting off when over the horizon I saw a flash of red.

At first it was short, but then it got longer and longer until it didn't flash anymore. Red filled the skies once again.

_Where is this coming from? _

Before I could run off to notify the king, the palace shook with a loud scream: Max.

The sound was so painful tears streamed down my face because knowing Max was in so much pain killed me.

Everyone else reacted by standing there trying to locate the source, but I sprinted towards the opened doors through the hallway, down the flights of stairs, to Max's cell.

Guards surrounded her, but they didn't dare open the door in fear of her striking. I found that to be absurd and shook the cell gates screaming out her name hoping she would see and hear me.

She was curled up tightly with her head down and arms wrapped up tightly around her knees beside the bed. While her back was facing me, I noticed with caution that there was a red X that seemed to be carved into her back.

Still, I called out to her, and at last her eyes turned towards me. They were filled with fear, pain, and tears, but without warning, they suddenly changed. Max's eyes which I have looked into and thought about at least a billion times were a natural light brown which matched perfectly her brown hair. Now, as I looked into them, they turned a dark shade of emotionless and lifeless black as Max slowly stood up without effort. It was almost like a string had pulled her up.

"Max?" I called out in a hopeless tone.

She stood for a moment and then the red X started to glow almost like it was purifying itself. Max's wings then opened only larger and fuller than before. She walked towards the wall and stopped for a second. Then, she lifted her hands into a fist and punched through it leaving a huge gap somehow.

A gush of wind blew in, and I could see her feathers rock slightly in the breeze. Her hair flowed back from her face waving majestically as she took a step and then jumped pumping her wings.

"Max!" I screamed out as I took off running for the main entrance of the palace hoping I could catch up with her.

"Wait, Prince Fang! What are you doing?" my father yelled. He had finally gotten down and just got a sight of me running back up.

"Going to get Max! Stay there!"

"What? Wait!"

I didn't care. No one was going to hold me back.

Once I got to the entrance, I took a running start and jumped opening my wings in time to catch the air. My wings kept pumping forcing me to go faster, I flew faster than I ever had before trying to catch up to my love. _Where am I going though?_ Max was no where in sight. How would I follow her?

My wings pumped harder, and my I flew higher. Finally, I barely caught sight of her landing at the sacred tree by the temple.

**If you love me and my story, you'll review! I'll write another chapter soon, if you REVIEW!!!! please and thank u.. ;) ily!**


	12. AN: :

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't written in a looooooooong time… I apologize! But see I've got a huuuuge problem… I'm stuck… so I'm planning on discontinuing this… unless you guys can help me out! So thanks for reading this and review if you've got ideas! **

**3**


	13. Help me

As Max slowed to a halt, I followed not too far behind. The sacred tree was glowing gold, and the skies were no longer red like at sunset. Instead, it was dark.

Running towards Max, I called out to her, but she didn't here. Her angelic wings were still out in the open for the world to see. She stood there as if waiting for something to happen. In a soft tone, I could hear her mumbling.

"Hey Max, are you ok?" I ran up to her and gently grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around so she'd face me. Her face was emotionless and pale.

"It's the end. We're all going to die. There's no saving us. The world's coming to an end…" she babbled on and on about death.

"Max, what are you talking about? What's going on?" That's when I noticed her eyes. They were glazed over and darker than usual. Normally brown, Max's eyes had turned black. No. This wasn't her.

"Everyone's going to die soon…" Max kept on mumbling. Finally, I lost it.

I gripped her shoulders firmly and started shaking her trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Come on Max. No one's dying. The world's fine. Snap out of it!"

Finally after some slaps and shakes and calls, Max slowly came back. Her mumbles became whispers, and her eyes turned back to brown.

The tree, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, had stopped glowing.

"Fang?" Max questioned looking completely dazed and confused.

"Max, what happened? One minute you're in the cell, the next you've…" I didn't get to finish.

Suddenly, Max screamed and doubled over in pain. I caught her before she could hit ground and lowered her slowly crouching down beside her.

"Fang, please make it stop… make the voices stop…" Max groaned weakly. She tucked her wings in feebly and reached for me.

"Max? What's wrong with you?" I took her hand and held it.

It hurt so much seeing Max in so much pain.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears slid down her cheeks leaving streaks. Her breathing was shallow and often, a whimper would escape her lips and she'd cry "Fang, help me."

"Max. Just hang on. I'll help you. Somehow…" I picked her up and carried her to the cave where we use to hang out.

By then, she was unconscious, but when I set her down I noticed something on her neck. Gently, I flipped her over on her side just enough for me to examine whatever it was. There was something that looked like a bite mark, but there was only one, and it looked bruised around it.

The bite mark itself was hard to be seen, but the back of the neck was somewhat swollen and her veins seem to pop out. What the hell is that?

**Sorry if that was kind of short. I started the chapter, then stopped because of something, and I can't continue writing a chapter after I stop, but I'm going to try to keep writing! Thanks! :)))**


	14. Banished Prince

Fang's POV

Even though Max was safe from other harm, it was hard for me to sleep that night. To make Max more comfortable, I leaned against the cave wall and put her head on my lap. She had stopped her fussing and fallen into a restless sleep thank god. She was still pale, and that bite mark had me worried, but it seemed to have gotten better whatever it was. The swelling had gone down, and it was only bruised now.

Outside, rain started to fall and dark depressing clouds overcrowded the sky. Seconds felt like hours as the night slowly passed by. Max started shivering at one point, so I draped my jacket over her skinny shoulders. She whimpered for a second then smiled brightening my night. Stroking her hair, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

The rain droned me to sleep, but I'm not sure for how long. I awoke to someone gently caressing my cheek. Looking down, I realized it was Max awake and giggling.

"Hey you're awake! Why are you laughing? Should I be worried?" My voice was light and happy. Max didn't reply and instead just laughed and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked examining her neck. The skin was nice and smooth as if nothing was there.

"Fine." Max's reply was short and she wouldn't look me in the eye. She knew something I didn't, and she wasn't fine.

"Max, what's wrong?"

She only smiled although her eyes were sad and almost welling up with tears again.

We decided to fly back to Montague and see my father. I had suggested Max go into hiding because I was afraid of what the king might to, but Max refused.

Once we got to the castle, we noticed guards posted at every gate and every door, and when we tried to enter the guards stopped us.

"Sorry no one can enter." One of the guards grumbled in a rough voice.

"I'm his son." I declared. "I command you as Prince of Montague to let us in."

"You're no longer prince anymore. The King's kicking you out."

Max's POV

Fang has been only too sweet, and he didn't deserve the fate that had bestowed upon him. When I woke up, I realized I was in his lap snuggly warm under his royal but now dirty jacket. Fang was leaned against the cave wall asleep. He looked so hot with his dark hair mixing in with his dark skin. Impossible to resist it, I reached up and gently stroked his cheek smiling to know this was real. My touch and Fang's warmth was real.

Unexpectedly, Fang woke up, and embarrassed, I pulled away.

"Hey you're awake! Why are you laughing? Should I be worried?" Fang's voice was quiet but happy. Still embarrassed, I just sat up and laughed at his sarcasm.

"How are you feeling?" He pulled up my hair and looked at my neck… He probably discovered it last night, but there's no way I'd tell him what happened. Still, I let him just to show him I was fine… physical wise.

"Fine." He detected the lie because everything wasn't fine. Well, maybe for now it was but things are about to get so much worse.

"Max, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer, so I just smiled at him.

Before any more questions could be asked, I suggested we get back to Montague. Fang agreed, but he also wanted me to stay in hiding. I refused. It's clearly time to stop hiding, and for the world to know what's really happening. I'm also pretty sure the King knows, and he's what's making the prophecy come true.

Once we got to the castle, all the guards were lines up in front of gates and doors. They wouldn't let us in.

"Sorry no one can enter." One of the guards said, and I knew exactly why, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm his son. I command you as Prince of Montague to let us in." Fang demanded.

"You're no longer prince anymore. The King's kicking you out."

**Hey! I'm bak in! Thanks for the great ideas and I think I'm going to continue this story again! :) But only if you REVIEW!!! **

**LET ME NO IF U LOVED IT!**

**LET ME NO IF U HATED IT!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	15. The Tree of Life

Max's POV

"Why? What did I do?" Fang asked in a panicked manner. The guard didn't respond, but he didn't let us in either. Fang shook his head, grabbed my wrist, and walked away dragging me along with him. Everything was happening for a reason, but Fang didn't understand that. I needed to explain to him even if that meant the King giving me a death sentence.

Fang was obviously mad that his own father betrayed him. Who could blame him?

"Fang, I need to tell you something." I said in a hushed voice thinking that if he didn't hear me I'd just forget about it. When he had dragged me far enough away from the other commoners, we took off into the sky again. He turned to me and nodded his head, so I led him to the sacred tree.

"Max what are you doing? I don't think you should be here…" Fang said concerned and hesitant to land.

"It's ok Fang. You need to see this." I landed and he followed silently and swiftly. "This is the sacred tree."

"Yeah, it's been here for a long time. Apparently, it watches over the land of Montague."

"No not just Montague. It watches over the whole world. Fang, it's dying."

"Max, it's just a tree." Fang said shrugging.

"No Fang. This tree is a portal for the two worlds of the living and the dead. If this tree dies, the portal will be opened with no boundaries and the world will end."

"What? How do you know all this?" Fang didn't seem to believe me.

"I crossed over yesterday to the other world. Fang, your father killed my family to prevent the prophecy from coming true."

"What prophecy? And I thought the Western Kingdom attacked." Fang started to understand.

"Yes, at your father's command." I said as I walked over to the tree and laid a hand gently on the smooth bark. I closed my eyes as the tree and I started glowing. "Max, what are you doing?" Fang asked worried as he started walking towards me.

"No stop. Don't come near me until I'm done." I ordered feeling some of my energy drain. Fang stopped in his steps and waited. Finally, the tree stopped glowing, so I took Fang's hand and stepped into the tree.

"Max!"

"It's ok Fang. Come on, trust me." Fang obeyed and also stepped into the tree. The inside was a golden glow almost like an average four walled room except it's in a tree. Fang seemed amused at least.

"Please, sacred tree will you show us the prophecy?" I said to the tree which seemed silly until the words started appearing on the walls. "Go ahead, Fang, read it."

**Hope you guys liked it! :) I'll add another chapter once I get MORE REVIEWS! Thanks! **


	16. The Prophecy

Fang's POV

Max's voice seemed scared and frightened. What made my heart stop was that she crossed over to the other world. She died.

"Go ahead, Fang. Read it." Max demanded in an encouraging tone, so I walked up closer to the wall which was about three feet taller than me. At the top almost as if a name of the prophecy it read "The prophecy that no one knows"

"1. Two angels shall be born one a boy and one a girl.

2. On tragic events of the boy, the two shall meet and fall in love.

3. The King will be assassinated opening the portal between the living and the

dead.

4. The world will come to an end.

5. The angel's will lead a battle that fights the other world for the world of the

dead wishes to take over the world of the living.

6. Only the angel still in rule will give their life to save the tree of life.

7. The other angel will rule the world better then anyone ever has with the tree of

life as their guardian angel."

When I finally finished and looked over to Max, tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face, but she nodded when I finished. We were both silent for a while, me in a somewhat shock state realizing that the prophecy was about us and Max unable to speak because of her sobs. Seeing Max so upset, I walked over to her and taking her shoulders pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes of rubbing her back between her wings, she stopped and looked at me.

"It's about us isn't it." I stated more then asked. Max nodded and pulled away walking up to where I had been standing reading the wall.

"But do you know why now? Do you know why your father ordered the Western Kingdom to come and burn down my home?" Max's voice was strained and angry. She didn't give me a chance to reply. "He knew about the prophecy somehow, and he tried to kill me. If I died we would never meet and never fall in love, and your father's life would be spared."

"Max, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, but it'll be ok. We'll still end up together."

"No, Fang it's not ok. It says on tragic events of the boy meaning your kingdom was suppose to collapse and you were suppose to come to me, and the angel still in rule will give their life was suppose to be me. Now, it has to be you. Fang, you're dying!"

**Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I loved them! :) Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update again once I get MORE REVIEWS!!!!!! **


	17. Falling

Max's POV

"Hey, Max, look at me. It's ok. This stuff might not be true, and when it is I'm going to b ready thanks to you. Don't cry." Fang came over and hugged me again stroking my hair. This has got to be the maybe 10th time I've cried for the past two days. That's so not Max. Still, I couldn't stop knowing I'd lose Fang.

_It's me the tree wants, but now you're dragged in too. _That's what I wanted to say, but I wouldn't say it because then he'd know I'm trying to stop this from happening.

Not wanting to return to the real world, we sat there leaned against one of the walls of the tree. Fang had started rubbing my back to calm me down against, but I looked at him and smiled. Staring into his dark eyes, I started ruffling his long hair.

"That feels good." Fang said laughing and leaning down to put his head on my lap. Smiling, I continued, and soon he was asleep. My eyes were starting to droop as well when suddenly here was a loud pounding. _Boom boom boom boom. _

Resisting just a little, I shook Fang awake. He sat up immediately.

"Oh sorry. I fell asleep."

"No it's ok. But listen." I could see Fang lifting his head just a little to hear better.

"It's the enemy drums. The guards play it when someone's attacking." Fang started getting worried. I did too, so I placed my hand trying to get the tree to let us back out but instead the floor or the wood whatever of the tree room collapsed. We both fell through suddenly. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from screaming. Fang's face turned pale as he reached out to take my hands. I met him halfway and we fell through holding each other.

Clearly, we were completely confused not knowing where this led to. It felt like we were falling forever and there would be no end. Finally, there was some light below us. I looked down to see a hard ground covered in grass. My eyes were fearful as I glanced at Fang who seemed so calm as usual and then I squeezed my eyes shut. The tunnel wasn't big enough to open our wings.

At the last second before our imminent death, we both had some strange sense to almost reach out to the ground, so we did. Yes it seems silly and useless, but when you're falling to your imminent death you do what your heart says.

Right when we were a couple of feet to the grass, it seemed like gravity stopped for a second, and the speed at which we were falling slowed. Our noses touched the tip of the grass for a second then the gravity came back, and we landed with an _oof. _

**Hey guys! We didn't have school today, so :) I got to write two more chapters! So now im updating them and asking you to PLEASE REVIEW! Then i'll post more :)**


	18. How to Get Out

Fang's POV

When we landed on the grass alive, there was a moment of silent relief, but then Max busted out laughing. Turning my head, I gave her a look that said _what is wrong with you? _Then, I realized it was a laugh of relief. It's so like Max to laugh at a moment like this. I rolled onto my side and hopped up offering a hand to Max who took it and jumped up as well.

"So we stopped gravity? We made a force field?" I started stating reasons of what just happened while studying the room anxiously. The place was dim lighted, but still I could see everything thanks to the many stars and the moon. A giant tree that seemed to reach up to the sky stood in the dead center of the place? Room? Max also noticing the stars reached out to one of them only to be stopped by a wall, so we were in a room with stars, a moon, and a giant tree? That's not weird at all.

"Try we saved our lives." Max answered. "Maybe we could do it again." She reached out with her hand like she did when we were falling, but nothing happened. Max went around the walls looking for a door or something. If this was a room, then there had to be a door out. I decided to wander around the tree, but was stopped by a splash followed by a wet foot. There was a lake surrounding the giant tree which had a glow around it like a glow in the dark sticker. Somewhere on the lake a step stone was in place, but it was too far to reach just by jumping. This was indeed the strangest place I have ever seen.

"Fang, there's no door in here." Max said worried. Making a nasty face, I slopped over to Max with my wet shoe. "You stepped into the lake didn't you?" Max added after hearing the slosh.

"Yeah. How'd you know there was a lake?"

"The moon's reflection." Max replied simply, but when she said 'moon' a childhood memory jumped into my head. No one actually remembers what they were like as a kid, but then as life goes on and moves forward, they start getting flashbacks. That's what it was like.

I had been in this room before with my father. He took me in here when I could only crawl, and when we left there was a door.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to fly up there and find the latch to open the door. Once it opens, find a way to keep it open long enough for me to fly back down."

"It's going to take you forever to find the latch, but ok then. Sure."

We both took off gently at first, not knowing exactly where the ceiling was. Max gloated around the walls waiting, while I flew up slowly to the moon.

"Ow!" I screeched after I hit my head on the ceiling with a bang. Max snickered at my clumsiness.

"You hit your head?"

"Duh." I said and felt around the glowing moon, but nothing was there. However, I'm sure that the door was somehow connected to the moon. "Max, I can't find it." I said sighing.

Max looked up in a puzzled expression and cocked her head then ordered, "Come down here and step on the stone. Then, fly over here."

After the stone was pushed down, it seemed like gears that controlled the room took place. The stone sunk into the lake causing the crescent moon to curve and close itself into a full moon. Then, the wall opened where Max was, so I flew over to where Max was. The stone started popping up again slowly and the moon started opening itself up again, so we hurriedly got out while we could. Whoever designed that place has a pretty sophisticated mind. Wait, how did Max know?

"Hey Max, how'd you know?" I asked as we walked through the new tunnel behind the door in the dark.

"Know what?" Max replied innocently.

"How to get out."

"The Voice told me."

**Not the best chapter yeah i know, but I promise it'll get better if you REVIEW! :)**


	19. Trapped

Fang's POV

Well now I'm completely lost. First of all, I wasn't sure where this freaking tunnel was leading. Second, Max just said the voice told her. What voice? How would 'the voice' know?

"Max, what voice?" I said cautiously giving her a funny look unintentionally.

"The voice in my head, it told me."

"Like your conscience?"

"I don't really know, but it got us out, so it can't be bad." Max said reassuring me that everything was fine. Seeing her to sure, I shrugged it off and took her hand.

Finally, we could see the end. There as still no light, but the darkness subsided a little. I'm guessing there was a window leaking some light.

"Max! We're almost there!" I warned smiling relief and starting to jog dragging Max with me.

"Where?" Max asked her voice shaking with every step.

When we finally got there, I couldn't keep my mouth from going wide.

"What?" Max asked after seeing my shock.

"This is my father's room" I whispered in case the King was sleeping.

"So we're in the castle." Max stated making the connection.

"He knew. You were right."

Max didn't reply and instead walked over to the curtain opening the corner just enough for the light to shine onto the bed revealing nothing but neatly made bed sheets.

"He's probably in the throne room." I explained. Then, I walked over to the door with Max no more than two steps behind me.

I was about to pull it open, but a sudden and very disturbing crash was heard making both of us jump away from the door.

"What was that?!" Max whisper yelled. I shushed her then went back to listening. There were footsteps getting closer. First, I only heard one person running. The bum bum, bum bum sound was fast and in rhythm. I pulled Max closer to me and moved farther away into the corner.

We heard the footstep stop in front of the bedroom, and my heart nearly stopped.

I don't have the best memory, but I'm positive the prophecy had something like _the king will be assassinated. _

My creative imagination neatly put together a picture of an assassin coming in chopping Max's head off. Shuddering, I urged Max to go under the bed.

"Fang! What are you doing?" Max asked surprised.

"Hiding! Go!"

We somehow fit by tucking our wings in really tight and laying flat on our stomachs.

The knob turned slowly at first, but then I saw light flooding in from the door. At first, I thought we were safe, but then the footsteps of heavy black boots came towards the bed.

**REVIEW!!!! :))**


	20. Gunshot

Max's POV

My breaths came in short gasps and my hands started getting clammy. This was embarrassing, but I think I was hyperventilating.

The footsteps came closer and closer until I was sure whoever it was knew where we were hiding, but then he/she turned away just like that and ran out. What was the point of that? Well, I was just happy not to be spared.

Once we heard the soft click from the closing of the doors, we crawled out and gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey you ok?" Fang asked once we caught our breath.

"Yeah why?"

"You look pale." Fang sounded worried, but I didn't think much of it. I shrugged and started for the door. "Wait what are you doing?" Fang asked cautiously.

"Going outside? We aren't going back in that tunnel." I started opening the door, but Fang stopped me.

"Why not?"

"Because we won't get anywhere!" I turned back, but was pulled back again.

"Yeah we will! We'll go back to where we came from."

"No! I mean we won't figure anything out."

"Well what are you trying to figure out?"

"I don't know! Let's just go! Please!" This time I succeeded in opening the door which led to a long wide hallway painted red reminding me again of the red sky tainted with blood: the blood of the tree of life.

"Fine." Fang said giving up and following.

At the moment, the place was quiet, but not for long. Fang knowing his home better than me led us to the back entrance. However, we were stopped short by a loud bang: a gun shot.

Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely short chapter, and that I haven't written in a long time. However, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll write soon! I hope... :P

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Gracias!


	21. Make a Trailer?

Hey guys!!! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I'm going to add one as soon as I'm done typing this. One of the reviewers gave me an idea. THANK YOU KITTENLUV11 !!!! She said this story would make an awesome movie! :) That totally made my day :P

Well, anyways so I bet a lot of you are pretty good with computers and stuff, and I was just thinking maybe some of you guys wouldn't mind making a trailer for this story? I know it's not done yet, but I was thinking about ending this book and then starting a sequel for it.

You can do whatever you want with it. Act it out? Put together scenes from other shows/movies? Have fun with it!

I wasn't sure if I should make this a contest or not since I can't really give you a prize… but I guess I can just pick some favorites and then you can tell me what you want me to do that I can of course (read your story? Review? Post it somewhere?)

I only wonder how many people will actually participate… if you do email it to me or post it on youtube and give me the link!

But thanks for reading! Luv you guys!


	22. Prophecy 2

Max's POV

The gunshot rang out through the wide open hallways making me jump for Fang. He caught me and held me as we tried to figure out what just happened. We could hear voices down somewhere towards the other end, but they were too far away and muffled. My arms were still wrapped around Fang's neck, but I pulled away to listen.

"Let's go." Fang suggested holding onto my wrist and dragging me with him.

"Is it safe?"

Fang stopped and thought about it. Before he could say anything else, footsteps were heard and they were getting closer and closer. We freaked out and started running towards a room, but a sudden explosion stopped me short. I dropped down to my knees and held my head which was throbbing uncontrollably. From faraway it seemed, I could feel Fang shaking my shoulders and asking if I was ok.

"Make it stop…" I managed in a whimper, but instead of Fang's voice a deeper voice replied.

_It's ok. The pain will fade. Until then, get on your feet and fight them. Fight those guards and take their uniforms. _

After all I had gone through, I really should have known better then to listen, but it's tone lured me to listen. Even though I still felt like my head was going to explode and my legs were still shaky, I slowly opened my eyes a bit and said, "Fang, we need to fight." Then I stood up with the help of Fang and we both stood at the corner of their turn.

When the 4 guards turned, we were ready for them. Even with my head dizzy, I was able to take them out easy. They had spears which one of them tried to thrust towards me, but I jumped and landed on it then spun and kicked the side of his head snapping, but not breaking his neck.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell and turned around just in time to see another guard charging towards me. I slid back letting his sharp blade graze my arm: better arm then heart, then kicked him hard in the ribs. Fang did a final side kick to some guys face and turned to make sure I was ok. My head was better, but still pounding, and my fingers brushed the side of my head as I winced trying to wear it off.

"You ok?" Fang asked noticing my gesture.

"Yeah just a headache."

"Ok? Well what now?"

"Take their uniforms, and hide them somewhere."

"Why?"

"So we don't get caught! Come on help me."

We both dragged them into a nearby room and covered ourselves with their coats and trousers. Once we straightened up, I got a good look at Fang and same with him. We both busted out laughing. We sure did look quite silly, but it'll work. Plus with the extra giant hat, no one would notice we weren't really guards.

Quietly after finally calming down, we ran towards the other hallway which if I were completely human would have been a pretty tiring thing. At last, we saw a huge cluster of people and acted out our roles.

"Move it commoners! Get back to your duties." We swatted them away.

"They probably got in after hearing that gunshot. All the guards are chasing after that guy who had the gun. Let's go in." We easily creaked the door open to see what happened, and found guards standing around the throne of the king. He was sitting slumped and dazed and there was blood running down the corner of his lips and his heart.

Someone shot the King.

And that ends this story... :P

Sequel updated soon!


	23. Max and Fang: The Beginning of the End

Hey everybody.

I decided to end this story and just start a sequel

**Max and Fang: The Beginning of the End**

The first chapter is already posted so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Take a look

The reason why I'm doing this is because it'll just be easier for me to continue writing.

Don't worry though! The story is the same just leaving off where this story left off!

Thanks for everything though!


	24. Epilogue

Fang's POV

The kingdom is going wild. Max wasn't the only orphan now. Everywhere I look there're lonesome children scattered at every corner. Most of them had already lost hope and you could see it in their eyes. Where were their parents? At war. My father, a.k.a the king, was shot about a month ago. That's also how long the war has been raging on. No he's not dead, but he's in a coma and has been for a while now. Since then, everyone has dropped all their duties to battle for the right to rule, but what's the point of 'rule' once everyone's dead.

Max still has to go into hiding once word got out she's the surviving Capulet, and my presence is no longer a concern for others since I'm a 'banished prince' who decided to avoid the battle for power. All I need is Max, and I would be fine.

Speaking of Max, she was leaned against my shoulder asleep. She wore a cloak and pulled the hood up to hide her face from the villagers or what was left of them. Slowly, I put my arm around Max and traced my fingers down her spine. She smiled at my touch and opened her eyes. She looked gorgeous as always with her brown eyes sparkling and her matching wavy hair tied up by a ribbon.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I was already awake. I was just enjoying the wind. Times like these… we don't get much of this peace anymore."

I sighed and stood up reaching out a hand for Max to take which she did. "I think I'm going to visit my father tonight."

"Ok then I think I'll come with you." Max jumped up swiftly and stretched her wings. Then, we both took a long look at the scenery away from the loud battle cries. The sun was setting and the light made the water from the lake sparkle. The sky was turning from blue to a glow of red. It was merely a signal of the world's end.

Max's face turned sad, so I took her hand and started running. Laughing, she followed and soon enough we were both in the sky.

"Fang?" she kept her face serious and staring straight ahead. This worried me.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I wonder how much time we have left." She was referring to the time I had before I had to give up my life for the world.

"Max. Come on. Let's not worry about that yet."

"How can I?"

"Let's just be happy with what we have."

"You're right. So why are we going to visit your father?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while, and I feel like he doesn't have much longer."

"Yeah, I understand. It'll be good for you, I hope." She smiled this time and lightened up the mood. "I remember my father… and my mother, oh and also my sister."

"You had a sister?" This was the first time Max had ever opened up about her family, so I was all ears.

"Well, not my real sister. She was more like my playmate. She took care of me even though she was younger, but I'm not sure where she went. She disappeared a couple of weeks before the invasion. I remember she was an orphan, and I found her by herself in my mother's garden, so I invited her in. After seeing how happy she made me, my father let her stay at the castle."

"Wow. Your father sounds a whole lot better than mine."

"No, I don't think your father's bad. He's just lost."

"Lost? I've heard horrid, mean, bad, cruel, and jerk. Lost is a new one."

"Well, I don't think he knows what he's doing or even why. Like why is he trying to get rid of the prophecy?"

"He was trying to…. Kill you. That way the…"

"No because my father would have been the one murdered anyways. How ironic is it that his attempt started the prophecy."

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Well, Fang. You can't die. You really can't. The kingdom needs you and it's in your blood to become the new king."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Max dropped it.

"What about your mom?" I continued.

"Funny… she disappeared as well shortly after Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yeah she's the 'little sister'."

"Mine did too."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, after she realized my father was… evil" Max smirked at the word. "She left both of us, but after learning to fly, I've been able to visit her."

"Well then we should visit her too."

"Sure. I want her to meet my love anyways." Max smiled again and flew closer to peck a kiss on my cheek.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this! Will get better... I hope :) **


End file.
